Recollection
by Aradia Chase
Summary: Sydney is on a mission with Vaughn and Weiss when she has a violent memory of where she was during the missing two years. Written before S3 aired so it does not coincide with any S3 events. Please read and review. Constructive Criticism appreciated!
1. Recollection Ch 1

**Story Title**: Recollection  
  
**Rating**: PG-13 to R (for language and violence)  
  
**Plot Summary**: Sydney is on a mission with Vaughn and Weiss when she has a violent memory of where she was during the missing two years  
  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these characters, I'm just using them for entertainment purposes.   
  
**Author's Notes**: This was written before Season 3 aired so it obviously doesn't deal with S3 at all.   
  
It's time for the Recollection  
  
Sydney strides into the conference room, nodding her head and smiling as Marshall details the plotline for his newest pop-up book as he walks beside her. She takes her seat at one of the side tables and opens the folder in front of her, eyeing the specs for the newest mission. Dixon stands up and clicks a button on the remote control in his hand. The face of a man in his mid-forties, with a strong, rugged face, illuminates the main TV screen in the front of the room.  
  
"I'd like everyone to meet Mr. Evan Porchek." Dixon picks up the folder in front of him and begins to read from it. "Evan used to work with K-Directorate, but after the untimely demise of Ilyich Ivankov, the head of K-directorage, he left the group and became a freelance hit man. Apparently, he was approached by the Covenant and is now in their employment. We do not know if this is a one-time job, or a full-time position, but we need to find out." He clears his throat and tosses the folder back onto the desk next to him. "Sydney, Vaughn, you are all traveling to Kaliningrad, where Porchek is staying. This is strictly a reconaissance mission." His eyes lock on Sydney's. "No interaction. Marshall will go over the op-tech, you leave tonight."  
  
Sydney sighs and glances at Lauren and Vaughn sitting across from her. Lauren nervously shifts her glance between Syd and Vaughn, probably imagining all the things that could happen between the two of them while alone in Russia.  
  
In Marshall's office, Sydney's mind begins to wander, trying to picture what their wedding was like. What kind of dress did she wear, did he dance, did they write their own vows. Her mind snaps back to reality just as Marshall completes his speech on how to properly store the video surveillance cameras. She smiles politely and begins to grab the equipment. "Thanks, Marshall. I think we've used all of this equipment before." She waves goodbye and her and Vaughn head out of the office, heading back to their respective apartments.  
  
Sydney rushes around her apartment, still not feeling like it's a home. She had tried to avoid putting up pictures, they would only remind her of the life she had before, but the people in those pictures were a part of her life, even if they aren't now. She sits on her bed and picks up the frame on her nightstand. The three smiling faces of Will, Francie, and herself stare back up at her, frozen in an eternally happy moment. Tears well up in her eyes as she replaces the picture and stands up to finish her packing.  
  
The chirping, musical ring of her cell phone blares through her apartment, the tiny screen displaying the caller ID as: _Vaughn_. His voice came blaring through the speaker as it pressed against her ear. "It's time."  
  
They met up at the designated airport, their plane already running and waiting for takeoff. About a half an hour later, the plane was in the air, Vaughn and Sydney alone in the main cabin. Sydney sits in the large plush chair, her legs curled up under herself, with a fleece blanket draped over her lap. The folder of the mission is spread out across her legs, but her eyes are fixed out the round window beside her. Vaughn clears his throat and sits down in the chair facing hers.  
  
"So, what do you think, Porchek is working full time for the Covenant?" Vaughn manages a weak smile as he looks at her, still quite unsure of how to make small talk between the two of them.   
  
"Um, I don't really know yet. I guess we just have to wait an--"  
  
Vaughn cut her off. "I miss you." 


	2. Recollection Ch 2

Chapter 2  
  
_Did he just say that? What about Lauren?_ she thought.  
  
Sydney stares in disbelief at him, her mind racing. "What?" She stares into his eyes, searching for something, anything.  
  
Sensing her alarm, Vaughn quickly covers his tracks. "Working with you. I missed working with you, you know, while you were... gone." The two of them sit in silence, occasionally catching each other's eyes for the rest of the plane ride.   
  
A loud, slightly garbled voice announces their arrival over the loud speaker. The two buckle up and prepare for landing. Once the plane touches down, the two jump out of their seats, grab their luggage and rush out of the plane to the van waiting for them. As Vaughn jumps into the driver's seat and peels out of the airport runway, Syd sets up the equipment in the back of the van.  
  
Once everything is running, Syd climbs into the passenger seat and slides on the diamond engagement ring. Marshall's voice floats into her head, a memory from their briefing earlier. "This is still a prototype, but it's tested enough to be field ready. It's a ring. You put it-- you know-- on your left hand, sort of like you uh show your friends and be like 'Guess what?! We're engaged'."   
  
The van slows to a halt a few blocks away from a hotel. "Okay, Syd. In that hotel, in the ballroom, is a convention for microphysicists. Marshall hacked in and got you onto the guest list, so no need to worry about that. Your alias is Stacey Cooper. Evan is supposedly meeting with someone to get the details for his next target. The target may be one of the guests, so stay on your toes. You need to just get inside and keep the diamond aimed on Evan, I will be able to hear and see him on the monitor in here."  
  
She reaches for the handle and pops the door open, climbing out. For one last look, she holds the door and faces inside, staring at Vaughn. He smiles meekly and whispers "Good luck." 


	3. Recollection Ch 3

**Recollection Ch. 3**

Vaughn was right, getting inside wasn't hard. She passed the guards a counterfeit invitation and they allowed her right in. Once inside, the enormous ballroom took her breath away. From it's marble support columns to the lush velvet curtains draped along side the ceiling high windows, the entire room screamed elegance.  
  
She feigns fixing her necklace, bringing the ring mic closer to her mouth as she mutters under her breath, "I'm in." Her heels click on the uncarpeted floor as she weaves her way into the crowd, scanning for Evan.  
  
A glass of champagne and three trips around the ballroom later, she felt pretty discouraged, having seen not one sign of him. Sighing, she made her way to the bathroom, talking to Vaughn over the mic. "I haven't seen him anywhere. Any signs of him outside?"  
  
The smooth male voice rings in her ear, "Nope. Wait another half an hour, if he doesn't show, we'll go catch a show down the street." He chuckles. "I hear they have really good plays over here."  
  
Her face flushes in excitement, her stomach fluttering. "How about we decide for ourselves, instead of what some critic says." She stops dead in her tracks and glances to her right. "He's here. He just walked in." She glances around for any guards he may have. "And he's alone."  
  
Needing to keep the ring on Evan, she grabs a glass of champagne from a nearby waiter's tray. She stands with her body facing Evan, she positions the glass of champagne so her ring finger is out, the diamond facing right at him. Vaughn confirms that her camera and mic are in perfect range as he begins to record.  
  
As Evan's conversation plays on the speaker in her ear, a wave of heat comes over Sydney, her chest tightens and her breathing shallows. "Vaughn, I don't feel well." His response is barely audible over the roaring noise from inside her head. A tingling sensation explodes from her scar, reaching to the tips of her fingers. She lets go of the champagne glass, sending it plummeting to the floor with a loud crash. A black fog clouds her vision as she falls to the floor unconscious.


End file.
